familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ralls County, Missouri
Ralls County is a county located in the northeastern portion of the U.S. state of Missouri. As of the 2010 census, the population was 10,167. Its county seat is New London. The county was organized November 16, 1820 and named for Daniel Ralls, Missouri state legislator. Ralls County is part of the Hannibal, MO Micropolitan Statistical Area, which is also included in the Quincy-Hannibal, IL-MO Combined Statistical Area. History Ralls County was one of several along the Mississippi River settled by migrants from the Upper South, especially Kentucky and Tennessee. They brought slaves and slaveholding traditions with them, and quickly started cultivating crops similar to those in Middle Tennessee and Kentucky: hemp and tobacco. They also brought characteristic antebellum architecture and culture. Ralls was considered at the heart of what was called Little Dixie.The Story of Little Dixie, Missouri, Missouri Division, Sons of Confederate Veterans, accessed 3 June 2008 Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.9%) is water. Adjacent counties *Marion County (north) *Pike County, Illinois (northeast) *Pike County (southeast) *Audrain County (south) *Monroe County (west) Major highways * U.S. Route 24 * U.S. Route 36 * U.S. Route 54 * U.S. Route 61 * Route 19 * Route 79 * Route 154 Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2010, there were 10,167 people, 3,736 households, and 2,783 families residing in the county. The population density was 20 people per square mile (8/km²). There were 4,564 housing units at an average density of 10 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.93% White, 1.11% Black or African American, 0.20% Native American, 0.08% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.04% from other races, and 0.62% from two or more races. Approximately 0.44% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 30.1% were of American, 27.3% German, 10.5% English and 10.4% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 3,736 households out of which 34.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 64.20% were married couples living together, 6.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.50% were non-families. 21.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.55 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county the population was spread out with 25.20% under the age of 18, 7.10% from 18 to 24, 26.90% from 25 to 44, 26.50% from 45 to 64, and 14.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 100.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $37,094, and the median income for a family was $41,955. Males had a median income of $28,139 versus $20,238 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,456. About 6.60% of families and 8.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.70% of those under age 18 and 10.70% of those age 65 or over. Education Public schools *Ralls County R-II School District – Center **Center Elementary School (PK-05) **New London Elementary School (PK-05) **Mark Twain Junior High School (06-08) **Mark Twain High School (09-12) Politics Local The Democratic Party predominantly controls politics at the local level in Ralls County. Democrats hold all but one of the elected positions in the county. State All of Ralls County is a part of Missouri’s 6th District and is represented by Lindell F. Shumake (R-Hannibal) in the Missouri House of Representatives. All of Ralls County is a part of Missouri’s 18th District in the Missouri Senate and is currently represented by Brian Munzlinger (R-Williamstown). Federal All of Ralls County is included in Missouri’s 9th Congressional District and is currently represented by Blaine Luetkemeyer (R-St. Elizabeth) in the U.S. House of Representatives. Missouri Presidential Preference Primary (2008) *Former U.S. Senator Hillary Rodham Clinton (D-New York) received more votes, a total of 823, than any candidate from either party in Ralls County during the 2008 presidential primary. Communities *Center *Hannibal (mostly in Marion County) *Monroe City (mostly in Monroe County) *New London (county seat) *Perry *Rensselaer *Saverton *Vandalia (mostly in Audrain County) See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Ralls County, Missouri References External links * Digitized Historical Photos of Ralls County from Digital online collection of public domain photos Photos of historical Hannibal, Mississippi River scenes in Ralls County, historical Saint Paul and Saint Peter's Brush Creek Cemeteries in Ralls County, Missouri * Digitized 1930 Plat Book of Ralls County from University of Missouri Division of Special Collections, Archives, and Rare Books Category:1820 establishments in Missouri Territory Category:Settlements established in 1820 Category:Ralls County, Missouri Category:Little Dixie (Missouri) Category:Hannibal, Missouri micropolitan area Category:Missouri counties on the Mississippi River